My Lonley Pop-Star
by surah
Summary: He had taken her out to the most expensive hotel in the city only to break up with her. She cried and cried asking for an explanation, but there were none. Her heart shattered until…"Hey! kura?" The handsome male shouted towards the teary eyed girl. Sakura wiped at her wet cheeks and looked towards the voice. "Me…?"
1. Chapter 1

My Lonely Pop-star

Summary: He had taken her out to the most expensive hotel in the city only to break up with her. She cried and cried asking for an explanation, but there were none. Her heart shattered until…"Hey! ….Sakura!?" The handsome male shouted towards the teary eyed girl. Sakura wiped at her wet cheeks and looked towards the voice. "Me…?"

**Chapter 1**

"Sakura! Please won't you come with us to the concert tonight?" The purpled hair girl whined.

Sakura looked at a pocket mirror to make sure her curls were still springing. Her short brown hairs tend to unravel even when styled. She sighed in sadness seeing her hard work starting to flatten. "Tomoyo, you know I have a date tonight."

Tomoyo sighed as she sat on Sakura's school desk and looked her friend in the eye once the mirror was put away. "This is a once in a lifetime chance, Sakura! We have been in love with N.V.R. since they debut in China months ago!"

Tomoyo slammed her little palm against the table top to emphasize her words. Sakura jumped slightly and then smiled at her friend. "I know, and I'm sorry. But tonight is special. Yue has something planned." The brunette began to stand up and put her leather satchel across her body.

Tomoyo hopped off the desk and pouted while crossing her hands across her chest. "Fine, it better be worth it though. You won't be able to see Li live for a while." Tomoyo obviously didn't like Yue, Sakura's older boyfriend very much.

Syaoran Li, the lead singer to N.V.R. also Sakura's bias from the trio. Sakura bit her fingers and frowned, she had been wanting to see him for months now but her real life man was more important at the moment. "I know…" She whispered and then walked out of the class room.

"Where is he, it's 8pm." Sakura glanced down at her tan watch. It coordinated greatly with her brown skirt and white v-neck. She liked to dress very comfortable and casual. She pulled out her pocket mirror and checked herself out quickly. "Is this beany too much?" She asked herself as she tugged on it. She turned her pocket mirror around and there stood her 3 princes. It was a photo of N.V.R. laminated on the cover.

"Babe…"

A male voice approached from behind her. She quickly packed away her pocket mirror into her purse.

"Honey!" She smiled and hugged him tightly around his waist. He was quite taller it was hard for her 5'3" body to reach around his neck all the time.

"I missed you." He smiled gently down at her.

She smiled back and gave him a peck on his cheek. "What took you so long?"

"Oh uh just lost track of time." He lied.

She scrunched her face but kept her smile. _Weird, he's always worried about being on time. _

This was the first time they had seen each other in a week and she was too happy to question him any further. "What are we doing tonight?"

He turned her to the skyscraper beside them. "I got us a room. It's beautiful inside."

Sakura's eyes gleamed with excitement. The building was one of the best and most expensive hotels in Japan. "Really? You're so sweet Yue." She gave him a peck again.

To be with this handsome college man who chose her an average girl to be his girlfriend was spectacular, but for him to go to these lengths to share this moment with her was a dream.

"You're beautiful Sakura…" He kissed her check and she blushed.

They were laying on the king size bed together facing one another.

_Oh my gosh, am I going to lose my virginity tonight? Everything is too perfect. This has to be the night. I mean after all I am going to be graduating soon. Maybe I can even get into his college and we can attend the same school? Calm down Sakura let's just get tonight going first._

"I'm going to use the rest room. Be right back." He smiled at her and slowly got up and walked to the restroom.

She swooned at his every movement. He was too perfect. _BEEP!_ A cellphone noise startled her from her daze. She sat up and looked for her phone. It was lying on the TV stand next to his. She slid open her phone and got a picture message. It was Tomoyo and the gals. They took a selfie in the stands with the stage as their background. Sakura smiled and then noticed a blinking light behind her hand. _Hmm Yue has a message. _She knew she shouldn't have but she did anyways.

She picked up the phone and slid her finger across the screen giving her access to the text. _'I had a blast today honey. Can't wait to see you tomorrow. I 3 U.' _

"What the…"

"Sakura…?"

She was frozen…This can't be real right now. She must have been having a nightmare. Yue stomped up to her and snatched his phone out of her hand. "What do you think you're doing? This is my phone can't I have some privacy?"

Sakura looked up at her boyfriend with wet eyes. This was no nightmare it was worse, this was reality.

"…W-Who is that?" Sakura stared at his phone.

He looked down at his screen and saw the message with haste he pocketed his phone and looked at her with concern. "This is a misunderstanding…"

Sakura was devastated. He had been cheating on her! "I want to go home." The tears began to slip from her eyes.

"No no please I can explain." He got down on his knees and looked up at her face.

She looked away to her side and wiped at one cheek. She couldn't figure out the words to say to him at that moment. All she wanted to do was scream and cry in agony. Her heart had been ripped out of her and her hands began to sweat.

"Yes Manager Clow, I found my room." Li let go of his rolling luggage to reach for his hotel room card. When he pulled it out of his jacket pocket it fell on the ground.

He reached to pick it up and then something else caught his eye. It was round and had a metal back. Li turned the object over and it was a photo of him and his group members. The colors were slightly faded. His eyes widdened with slight fear of having fan girls finding out his room location. Quickly he picked up the mirror and the room card. There was some talking down the hallway. To his curiostiy he peaked over to see a young looking couple, average looking couple entering a room together.

"Surprise Sakura." The tall male announced once opening the door.

The girl seemed to be giggling and excited. Li scoffed _she looks a little young to be sharing a hotel room with a guy._

"Li! Do you hear me!? Are you there?!"

The shouts from his manager made him jump. Li pulled the phone away from his ear and looked at it as if it were evil.

"Ahhh, yes I'm fine I'll meet you guys at the dressing rooms in 15." And with that he hung up and started to enter his room.

It was big and luxurious looking, just like the last 10 hotels he had been to. He felt a little envy towards the couple he saw earlier. They probably weren't use to this luxury and thought this was fun. But to Li, it was all so dull and lonely.

After a few minutes of checking his social media networks he got up off the bed and starting taking off his clothes. He made his way to the rest room and showered.

_What are we going to do Li?_

He sighed as the warm jet streams of water penetrated his back. Tonight would be Li's 8th live concert. The rich and famous life was starting to wear on him and he wasn't sure if it was something he wanted anymore.

At first it was just for fun. His friend Takashi and he would play for their local church. Takashi convinced Li to try out for a new pop group with him and in the end Takashi didn't make it. Li was just as upset as Takashi was but Takashi wasn't any less excited for his friend.

Li became the new lead singer for N.V.R. and the last time he spoke to his friend was the night before he left their small city in the suburbs 10 months ago. He missed his friends and family. Thankfully the group members and the manager have been nice to Li. It helped him transition easier.

After he had finished showering and puting on some slim jeans and a long sleeve plaid button up he grabbed his phone. There was 6 missed calls all from Clow. Li sighed and fell back on the bed. He ruffled his damp hair a bit.

He dialed his manager back but there was no signal. "What the heck?" _Wow 15 minutes have already passed. Clow's going to be pissed._

He got up and decided to try calling once he was outside the building. He slipped on his jacket and decided some shades would do to hide his identitiy for a little bit just in case he ran into some crazed fans. Li entered the hallway where he heard lots of commotion.

"Let go of me! I'm leaving!" A girl's voice yelled.

Li quickly turned towards the direction of the voice. It was that couple again. The male had been grabbing onto the short female who obviously was very upset and wanted to be released.

_Should I do something? Am I getting punked?_

He ruffled the back of his hair again and decided to be a noble man to the rescue.

"Hey!" He shouted as he walked towards them. The taller male looked at Li and grimaced. Sakura yanked away and looked at the other male.

"Sakura...?" Li suddenly froze up and said her name. _How did I even remember her name?_

He remembered he heard the male surprising her earlier and said her name.

"Do I know you?" She sniffled and wiped at her wet cheeks.

Li paniced. This was going downhill real quick. He was unsure of what to do or say at this point.

"It's me...Li." _What the heck Li! We are going to introduce ourselves to the fighting couple right now?_

Sakura was unsure of who the male was because his shades hid most of his face.

"Sakura, who is this?" Yue asked with a hint of anger.

Sakura turned back to Yue and with a burst of anger she stomped on his right foot.

"This is... Li...I have been seeing him as well and he is a way better boyfriend then you are. Good bye Yue!"

With that she grabbed Li's hand and they quickly ran off together. Li was shocked when the short female grabbed his hand and dragged him to the exit with her. She didn't say a word or looked back up at him once.

Once they were outside the building she let go of his hand. He was slightly disappointed but unsure as to why. He looked around and saw his driver parked in the front waving him down. He turned back to Sakura to tell her goodbye but she broke down in sobs.

"AHHH!" She cried.

Li reached an arm out to her but decided against it once she turned to face him. He looked away pretending not to have notice her crying.

"Uh...I have to go now but, why don't I give you a ride?" He asked nervously. Crying girls were not something he could handle.

Sakura looked down at the ground and nodded. "T-thank you." She whispered.

They entered the car together in the back seat as the driver started off.

"Where should I drop you off?" He was very caustious of his words since Sakura hadn't stop crying.

She took a breathe in and out and wiped at her eyes. Slowly she turned towards the male who looked uncomfortable in his seat and that's when she realized the male was being driven. _He must be really rich. _

"I'm sorry for crying so much. I just found out my boyfriend was cheating on me. Who are you again?" She asked while looking at him. It was dark now and she could barely see his face.

Li pulled off his glasses and then smiled at her. "Hi I'm..."

Sakura's eyes widened. Li loved surprising peple with his true identity.

"What's wrong with your eyes?" Sakura questioned.

Li went from smiling to scrunched brows."What do you mean?"

He pulled out the pocket mirror from his jacket that he had found earlier.

"Crap! I told them to stop using the water proof eyeliner on me." He rubbed at his panda eyes.

"I must have forgotten to clean it off after my shower."

Sakura looked at the strange male. _A guy, wearing eyeliner? Who is this weirdo?_

She turned to look back out the window until she noticed the mirror in his hand. _That looks a lot like mine. _Quickly she reached for her bag and searched it. _My mirror, it's gone! _She turned back to him.

"I think that's my mirror." She whispered.

He looked at her and then back at the trinket in his hand. "No it's mine." He lied as he continued to rub at his eyes making it worse.

Sakura inspected it some more by leaning towards him. He leaned back a bit from her closness.

"It is mine! I must have dropped it when I was skipping to the room." She said to herself.

_Skipping? _The thought of a person skipping at her age creeped him out. _Maybe she's a fan. _

"Give it back." She demanded.

He didn't like her tone and looked at her. "I don't see your name on it."

Sakura gave him a confused look. "Neither is yours!"

"Well my face is on it so..." He turned the faded laminet towards her.

Sakura stopped breathing as she realized all the pieces. _He has a driver, he was at the expensive hotel, it's N.V.R.'s concert tongiht, and he said his name was LI! _

RING RING! Li turned away from her who seemed to be frozen and put the mirror back in his pocket in exchange for his phone.

"Hello..."

"LI! WHERE ARE YOU!?" Manager Clow shouted.

Li looked around and then at Sakura who was still frozen and didn't seem to be breathing. He waved a hand in front of her face, no reaction.

"Um, I'm here. See you in a bit!" He lied and hung up.

"Just take us to the venue please." Li directed to the driver who nodded back.

"Sir, what about the girl?" The driver spoke.

Li turned back to look at her. She was still not blinking.

"Uh she's coming with me. I'm late so please step on it."

_I'm going with him? Is this real life? I might faint. _Were her last thoughts as they headed out for a night of adventure.

**Chapter 1 end.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Author's Note**: Hello everyone! Thank you for the positive reviews! I am very excited for this fanfic and I hope to make you all fee the same. Please continue to review and let me know how you are enjoying it. This is a short chapter but it is leading to a longer one next. :) XOXO

"Li, who is this girl and what is she doing here?!" Manager Clow yelled angrily.

Li ignored the man and continued to get his hair and makeup done with his eyes shut. He crossed his arms to show his lack of concern for the matter.

"She looks scared…" The dark haired male said.

"Li, why are her eyes red and puffy?" The silver haired male asked.

Li peaked through the mirror to the girl seated on their food table and shrugged. Even though he knew what the main cause was but he didn't want to explain his part in the ordeal.

"You guys have 2 minutes to get on that stage! Li if you don't pull it together tonight I swear I'll die and then you won't have a manager anymore." Manager Clow getting dramatic like always right before a performance.

Li grinned at Clow and replied, "Clow, everything's going to be fine. I'm focused."

Clow let out a loud sigh before leaving the dressing room.

"I'm out too." The dark haired male said before leaving as well.

"So how did you two meet?" The silver haired male turned to Li.

Li ignored the question and looked at Sakura from his mirror. He wanted to say something to her but he wasn't sure what to say. Besides, Yukito hadn't left the room yet, but that was going to change very quickly.

"LI!" The door slammed open and walked in a pretty girl with long black hair. She had on a black dress and red pumps which all looked very glamorous.

Li and Sakura jumped in their seats and turned to look at the women who entered.

"That's my cue, see ya Li." The silver haired male said as he left the room in haste.

"Meiling, what are you doing here?" Li asked. It shocked him to see her but then again she did follow him where ever he went. Just because he left the country didn't mean he escape her presence. She was worse than a psychotic fan. One time a blog that was created in honor of Li, but since it grew so popular and the owner of the blog had kept sharing how it would be her dream to go on a date with Li Meiling grew jealous and somehow go the blog banned.

"I came to see your first international concert of course! What kind of supportive number one fan would I be if I didn't make it?" She gave him puppy eyes as she approached his chair. "Besides, I'm going to be MC-ing for the POPSTARS convention this weekend. Don't worry I'll only interview you."

Li disregarded the female and told his stylist to stop touching up his hair. It was just a messy array of hair with tons of hairspray anyways. The stylist left the room leaving just the trio. He stood up and put on his leather jacket that was studded for the 'bad boy' theme tonight.

"You look so handsome like always." She grinned at him and stroked his cheek.

Before she could make contact with his cheek he grabbed her hand and pulled it away from his face. He tried his hardest not to grimace at her. When she felt unwanted or Li upset her, she could throw a fit ten times worse than Clow.

Meiling smiled up at him while their hands were still intact before he yanked away. She suddenly felt the eyes of another person. She turned in her heels to see poor little Sakura silent as a mouse and eyes wide open staring at the two.

"Li who is this girl?" Meiling asked with a hint of sass. Sakura had gained Meiling's full attention.

Li didn't want Sakura to fall prey to Meiling's cruelty but he decided to do something very sneaky. It would probably end up with Sakura as Meiling's most hated person but he needed a way to shake her. It wasn't like the two would ever meet again, right?

"Meiling, there's something I should tell you. This is Sakura, my g-girlfriend." He said while looking at Sakura. "Yeah we met a few days ago and we like each other a lot."

Sakura's and Meiling's jaw dropped as they both heard Li's announcement. They both felt a little faint, Meiling felt anger more than anything.

"Ahhh!" Meiling let out a high pitch scream. Her eyes grew teary and she stomped up to face Sakura. "This isn't over. You better watch your back!" She gave Sakura a hard shove off the table and stomped out of the room making her heels clank loudly against the tile flooring. Sakura's palms and right hip against the tile.

Li ran to aid Sakura who was now frowning in pain. She lifted up her palms and tears started to well up in her eyes once more that night. The skin of her palms were scraped up and slightly bleeding through small scars.

"I'm so sorry, I had no idea she would do that." Li apologized as he reached for some napkins on the table and held them against her palms. He wished he had better equipment to work with.

"Ugh…it's ok. It just stings a bit." She lied. She could tell her hip was going to be a ripe purple tomorrow.

"Here let me take you to the hospital." He said without hesitation. He grabbed her arm and wrapped it around his neck and told her to stand. It was his entire fault. He should have known better to face his issues himself then put a person in the crossfire.

Sakura looked at his face. They were so close she couldn't believe it. All of a sudden all the pain numbed and all she could do was feel his neck against her arm and smell his sexy cologne intoxicating her.

She leaned up against the table for support and then dropped her arm from around his shoulders.

"Li, I'm fine. You have a concert remember?"

He looked at her when she let go of him confusingly and then realized she was right.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

She nodded and let a small smile escape her lips. He was sweet to care so much but she knew the night was going to end eventually.

"Ok…If you want you can stay here and after this song I can text my driver to come get you and take you where you need to go." He said with all sincerity.

She felt like blushing but her body was having too many mixed emotions to realize the situation, so she nodded instead to try and mask her awkwardness.

He walked towards the door and before he left he looked at her one more time with an apologetic look and a half smile. Sakura smiled back and just like that he was gone. Her idol had left and she was all alone holding napkins to her wounds.

She made her way to his mirror and looked at herself. She gasped at her reflection. Barely able to recognize herself through the red puffy eyes with washed out mascara rimming her bottom waterline.

"Damnit." She cursed. She couldn't believe that he claimed her as his girlfriend to another woman who was obviously way better looking. _But her personality was horrid. _

She looked around the small dressing room one more time capturing every last bit of Li Syaoran's world before she would make her leave. He probably didn't want anything to do with her after his concert. He'd be tired and she'd just be a girl he mistaking helped out.

When she stepped out into the dark hall way she could hear him singing. The stage was nearby. She smiled and thanked the stars that at least one good thing happened today. She got to meet Li and he didn't seem like a terrible person. Sakura took a breathe and then headed off to the exit in hopes of finding a cab and that someday she would get to meet Li again.

Close by a reporter stood stealthy as he snapped many photos of Sakura exiting the N.V.R. dressing room. "What happened in there? Who is this girl?" He whispered to himself. He pulled out his recorder and started to state, "First this mysterious girl follows the lead singer of N.V.R. into their private dressing room and next 'Princess MC' Meiling, comes running out in tears!"

"Could it be that Li Syaoran has traded a piece of fame for reality with this average girl?" The reporter eyes gleamed at what stories he could make out of the photos he had captured and everything pointed to the mysterious girl who entered N.V.R.'s dressing room. He knew he had to get more details about her.

Sakura Kinomoto had no idea what she was in for when she left that venue that night.

**Chapter 2 END**

Coming up! First Sakura's face is all over the newspapers and then Li shows up at her school!? Don't forget our ex-boyfriend Yue, he hasn't given up on Sakura just yet and neither has Princess MC Meiling with Li. Stay tuned for what happens next things are starting to heat up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Note: **Hi everyone, I know I'm terrible! I didn't update as quickly as I thought I would. Real life has been a little hectic, but you know how that is. Thanks for all your kind words and all the love to MLP! Please read and review!

**The day after the concert**

"WHAT?! YOU GOT TO MEET N.V.R. AND HOLD LI'S HAND AND YOU ARE JUST NOW TELLING ME THIS?!" Tomoyo shouted from the top of her lungs.

Sakura kept her eyes shut and continued walking to school. Tomoyo ran up to her and stopped her with both hands on Sakura's shoulders. Sakura looked at her friend.

"I didn't want to talk about it. Yue cheated on me I was very hurt." Although the rest of the night was like a dream she replayed all night.

Tomoyo released her friend and stood in the middle of the sidewalk as Sakura continued past her.

"It doesn't matter. It's not like I'll ever see him again."

Tomoyo looked at her friend's back as she drifted away again. She should be more considerate since Sakura just dumped her boyfriend last night.

"I'm sorry Sakura," but she wasn't really since Sakura's night ended up way better than any ordinary day and she was rid of the jerk.

"So who's this Meiling lady?" Tomoyo questioned more.

Sakura looked at her bandaged palms from when Meiling shoved her off the table.

"Apparently she's some MC from China who's obsessed with Li."

"I don't like her," Tomoyo retorted.

Sakura looked at her friend who was fuming and giggled. "Well me either."

Tomoyo smiled at her friend and gave her a hug. Sakura squeezed her friend back with equal force.

"What if you meet Li again?" Tomoyo said with gleaming eyes.

Sakura smiled and replied, "I doubt it. Besides he probably won't remember me."

When they arrived at the school there was a crowd of people around a dark vehicle. Tomoyo held onto Sakura's arm and peaked through the students to get a glimpse but couldn't see a thing. Sakura was uninterested.

"Let's go see who it is." Tomoyo said.

Sakura looked over to the crowd, "I'm going to head in."

Tomoyo tugged on Sakura's arm. "Come on."

Sakura sighed and followed the purple haired girl.

Tomoyo was very demanding and rough as she dragged them all the way to the center of the circle of people surrounding the heavily tinted vehicle.

"I wonder who it is." Tomoyo stated as she let go of Sakura's arm.

The car door opened and everyone braced themselves. Sakura's attention was caught by some upper classman's squealing faces and then looked at the figure who exited the vehicle.

First she heard screams from girl's and some guy's on the side and then Tomoyo's screech. Soon everyone else was joining in.

It was **Li Syaoran**! He was standing outside the car in a cool stance. A hand in his jean pocket and shades hung from pocket of his stylish top. All of a sudden reporters and paparazzi pushed through the students and began snapping photos of Li and Sakura. Where they came from, no body saw.

Li caught Sakura's eye and smiled and slowly began to approach her. Sakura blushed and took a small step back. Finally Li stood right in front of her and said, "Hello Sakura."

Sakura's gaze never left his. "H-Hi..." It didn't feel right saying his first name.

"Can I talk to you privately?" He asked and smiled at Tomoyo and then back at Sakura.

Sakura nodded as she kept her eyes focused.

Li hesitantly reached for Sakura's hand but once it was in his grip he gave a firm hold and then guided her to the tinted vehicle. He held the door open for her and once she got inside he smiled back at the crowd and in return he got a roaring reply.

The two sat in the car quietly as the car drove around the block. Li was nervous now that they were alone. How would he spring up the mess he made to Sakura?

"I'm sorry about your injuries from yesterday, are you feeling better?" He asked.

She smiled and nodded. This made him feel remorseful. She was obviously too kind to yell at him. It was his fault after all.

"Uh…Oh yes, I almost forgot." Li said as if a light bulb lit up in his head.

"Here's your mirror. Sorry I forgot to return it last night." He said as he handed the circular pocket mirror back to Sakura.

Sakura had been trying to cool her face so her blush wasn't as vibrant as when he grabbed her hand. _That's the second time now… _She turned to him and smiled her thanks and took the mirror from his hand and put it in her bag.

"I'm sorry about last night."

Sakura shook her head, "No, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cause you so much trouble."

Immediately Li's guilt meter peeked. "Actually…It seems I have caused _you_ some trouble."

Sakura looked at him confused as he looked at his lap and then back at her. She could tell something was troubling him.

"Last night a reporter caught some photos of us and Meiling, but it is mainly about you. It appears somehow they have come up with a story that I am dating a student, you, but they don't know your name so you are being called the 'Mystery Girl' as of now."

Sakura's eyebrows bushed together. "Did Meiling say something to the reporter?"

"I doubt it because she's had a crush on me since my training days and she would never want news of me dating someone to get out."

Sakura nodded her agreement. Although it was a little odd since a gorgeous woman like that was openly willing to be with Li and he still didn't want her. Was he into even more attractive women? His relationship with Meiling was questionable but she knew it wasn't her place.

"It's apparently going to be classified as a 'scandal'. I found out this morning from my manager. He was not happy so he went and complained to the company writing the article. Thankfully they are giving us a chance to throw out that story and give them an exclusive ourselves. My manager would like for you and I to show up at the POPSTARS convention tomorrow together as a couple…"

He stopped and looked at her. She looked lost and confused. Technically he was about to turn 20 years old and she was just 17. She could see how that would look wrong in some people's opinions.

"I'm sorry I know this is a lot."

Sakura shook her head slightly and then looked back at Li. "It's fine. What do I need to do?"

"Are you sure? I don't want to cause you any more trouble."

Sakura shook her head in denial, "No it's fine. If this will help clear our name then I want to help." And pretending to be my idol's girlfriend for a day? That was a big plus. She would never forget this moment. He will never have to know she is a super big fan of his.

She couldn't look at him because of her embarrassment. It was as if it was plastered onto her face exposing her real emotions towards the situation.

He too was embarrassed but from other reasons. How could he call himself a man if he was going to drag an innocent woman into a situation like this? It wasn't right morally to him, but he had to remind himself this was to protect his group and management and also Sakura.

"Thank you Sakura, if you don't mind I'd like to take you somewhere now. Uh, nowhere bad though."

Li was starting to get confused. He wanted to protect her, a woman he knows nothing about. A woman he just met the night before. Even though he knew so little about her he felt a connection to her. She gave him a vibe of a down to earth and humble female which was rare for him to come by. _I will try my best to not get you hurt anymore._

Soon they appeared at a little boutique in down town. Sakura stepped into the building and her eyes gleamed. Everything was so gorgeous and of course pricey. The residents didn't dare enter this boutique unless they were made of money.

Li followed in behind her and smiled at her reaction.

She turned to look at him and smiled. "Are you shopping? This place is amazing."

"Not me, _you_ are."

Her smile slowly slipped away. "Oh Li…I don't have this kind of money."

"Don't worry it's on me. You need to wear something nice tomorrow." He smiled at her to reassure her everything would be ok.

"Li!" A female yelled from the back of the store.

Li looked towards the approaching blonde woman and they embraced. Sakura took a small step back and turned to look away. She felt a little jealousy of the woman being so close to Li, but they were obviously friends. Once again she was a tall, thin, beautiful woman who was obviously successful as well.

"Sakura, this is an old friend, Grace, and Grace, this is Sakura, my g-girlfriend." He said with a little stutter. He would have to start introducing Sakura sooner or later. He might as well get some practice before tomorrow's event.

Sakura's eyes shot open in shock at Li's bluntness. Grace screeched in a high pitch tone and proceeded to hug Sakura as well. As quickly as she embraced Sakura, she let go.

"Li, you didn't tell me you were dating a local," Grace giggled as she gestured to my school uniform. "and a young one at that."

Li gave sly grin and Grace giggled even more. Sakura seemed to be lost in between the two.

"Don't worry Li, I'll dress her up right now besides who knows your style more than me?"

Just like that Grace grabbed Sakura's wrist and pulled her to the back dressing rooms. Li chuckled a little at Sakura's troubled expression as she looked back at him as she was departing from their standing post.

Sakura had on a gorgeous light blue dress. It was strapless and hugged her figure all the way down to the knee and then slightly flared out to hide her feet. There were sequins from her bosom creating an ombre effect to her knees.

Grace stood behind her with a grin. "You look beautiful and sexy. Li won't be able to keep his eyes off you. Blues' his favorite color."

Sakura looked at Grace through the mirror and then back at herself. She could hardly recognize herself. Would Li really find her attractive in this? A little smile appeared on her face. Today was like a dream just like last night, maybe she was still asleep?

"Ok take it off, I'll have it hung and zipped up in a bag for you."

Sakura stripped and went to look for her uniform but it was gone. Instead there was a pair of dark denims and a button up sleeveless white top.

"Uh Grace…" She called out.

"Yes Sakura, it's for you. Put it on quickly. Li's waiting!" Grace shouted back not entering once. "And put on the black pumps."

Sakura looked to the floor and there lie a beautiful pair of black heels. She wasn't used to wearing heels and was nervous of looking like a fool when walking.

Somehow she managed to get dress and walk down the store to where Grace and Li were chatting and staring out the glass walls of the store. Sakura took this time to admire Li. He stood with one hand in his pocket and his hair was perfectly trimmed into a slight 'v' shape in the back. His broad shoulders were so alluring as he stood up straight tall.

Li turned slightly and saw her figure. He had to do a double take. Even though just her clothes changed slightly she looked…different. The skinny fit pants gave her a little shape and her sleeveless top exposed her white creamy thin arms.

Sakura blushed from Li's stare and brushed a piece of her short brown hair behind her ear.

"Li…Don't just gawk at her. Compliment her!" The blonde shouted with a smile.

Li coughed slightly and smiled at Sakura. "You look very nice Sakura."

Grace scoffed and then walked away to fetch the dress and handed it to the driver.

They said their goodbyes and then entered the car.

"I'll take you home now before it gets late."

Sakura nodded in agreement. Although they were together all day she felt as if she hadn't really seen him since she was too embarrass to gaze at him.

Li had a problem with looking at Sakura too much, now that she was dressed in clothing other than her uniform which was bagged up in the trunk.

It was a silent ride home but when they got to her home Li finally turned towards Sakura.

"Don't worry about tomorrow. Just get some rest tonight, I will handle everything." He smiled gently.

Sakura smiled back and nodded. "Thanks for taking me shopping."

"You're welcome. Should I walk you to the door?"

Sakura shook her head.

"Ok well I will see you tomorrow then. I'll send my driver since I have to arrive early with my team."

Sakura was a little upset that she couldn't arrive with him but this gave her sometime to fix herself up before attending a celebrity event.

She opened her door and stepped out. She smiled and waved to Li as he slowly started to drive away. All of a sudden reporters and paparazzi ran out from nowhere to bombard her. They must have waited till they confirmed her face.

"Sakura Kinomoto, is it true you are dating celebrity Li Syaoran?"

"Miss Kinomoto, is it true you are still attending high school?"

Li looked back at the noise and sudden flashes.

"Stop!" He shouted to his driver and then opened his door to bolt out towards the group.

All the reporters averted their attention to the celebrity. Sakura felt so violated with all the people in her face and rubbing up against her. She shouted for them to get away but they didn't listen.

"Sakura, give me your hand!"

She looked through the crowd and there was Li. His hand was out for her to take and all the reporters were snapping photos like crazy. She hesitated for a moment looking at his face and then back at his hand but then grabbed his hand.

He then rushed her to the car where the driver tried warding off as many reports as possible. Once they got inside Li gave her his full attention. He turned in his seat and started lifting her arms and examined yesterday's injuries to see if she was ok.

"Are you ok?" He said with emotion.

Sakura blushed slightly and nodded. "I'm fine. Are you?"

"Thank goodness it was just a small group of paparazzi."

_Small…?_ She thought that was pretty chaotic and didn't know how celebrities could live with the constant torture.

"My father isn't home tonight…I don't think I feel safe staying here alone tonight."

Li's eyebrows scrunched together as he thought of a solution.

"Do you want to stay with me?" He looked up at her face.

Sakura looked back at him and they were frozen.

Will Sakura and Li spend their first night together!? How will tomorrow's event turn out!? All I know is that Meiling has some tricks up her sleeves.

This chapter was getting kind of long so I decided to leave Yue out of this chapter. He will return though! Please read &amp; review! THANK YOU ALL!


	4. Chapter 4

**Author Note**: Hi everyone, sorry for the delay in chapter 4. Just to update you guys I found a new job that's great and I have moved locations so I've been very busy. I hope you enjoy this chapter and continue to support MLPS!

**Where we left off**

Before a word could escape her lips a pair of bright headlights flickered from down the street. Sakura shield her eyes from the sparks and Li turned to look at the vehicle approaching.

"Oh no." She whispered once she saw the Honda of her older brother pull up.

Her words caught Li off guard causing him too to turn to look at the car.

"Sakura, where have you been?" A very concerned tall figure asked while stepping out of the car. He had heard about the harsh break up and knew she would be home alone tonight so he decided to stop by to check on her.

"Toya…This is Li Syaoran." Sakura looked up at her brother with eyes that read desperation.

Toya looked at Li and then back at Sakura with curious eyes. "Li Syaoran as in the guy in the posters all over…"

"TOWN! Yes Toya!" Sakura shouted and narrowed her eyes on her brother who was growing annoyed.

"Whatever, let's go you can stay with me tonight since dad isn't home."

Sakura nodded and then looked up at Li who was now smiling. "Sorry…I'll see you tomorrow."

Toya groaned at the youngling's good bye and walked back into the car to avoid the awkwardness.

"See you tomorrow Sakura…wait what's your last name?"

She walked towards the passenger side and then looked back at her dream prince one last time before departing. "It's Kinomoto."

He watched the tail lights grow dimmer and dimmer and whispered her name across his lips before leaving.

**Event Night**

Yesterday was like a dream. Sakura could not believe her prince was her fake boyfriend to the world! She could not believe she would be attending an entertainment event as his girlfriend!

"Ahhh!" She squealed a little in the comforts of her home. She looked up at the poser on her wall of a close up of Li. She smiled and blushed at it.

There was a knock at the door and she ran quickly to get it.

"Tell me everything!" Tomoyo came running in with a stick of pocky in her mouth and her purple curls all array.

They both rushed to her room although no one was home. "Ok so he took me shopping, as his girlfriend, and then he brought me home and saved me from a group of paparazzi!"

Tomoyo squealed causing her pocky to fall on the ground. The girls locked hands and jumped around the room in unison.

They both fell on the bed giggling. Sakura set up and brushed her short brown hair out of her face. "And then he offered me to stay with him for the night."

Tomoyo couldn't not believe it. Her face grew in excitement. "And?!"

"Toya drove by and picked me up instead. Thank goodness you're here. I have 2 hours to get ready for the event tonight."

Sakura grabbed the beautifully cased dress she received from Grace last night and unzipped it to expose the blue gown covered in sequences to her best friend.

As Tomoyo picked up her pocky stick off the ground she looked up at the crystalized dress and her jaw dropped as well as her pocky once again.

"Oh my god Sakura! EEEEK!" She squealed some more and grabbed a handful of the fabric.

"Help me do my hair and makeup?" Sakura asked.

Tomoyo was known for doing hair and makeup just not on herself. "Of course!"

Sakura smiled and hung her dress back up in the open closet and rushed to sit in her chair in front of the small vanity she owned.

An hour or so had passed and finally Sakura was all dolled up. On the left side of her head her hair was combed and slicked back and the rest was curled in a wavy aspect. Her makeup was very natural. She had on minimal eyeshadow and a nice black liner on the top eyelid. Tomoyo brushed on a light baby pink color onto her lips to make them look pouty and adorable.

"You look beautiful Sakura."

Sakura turned to look at herself in the mirror and sighed in joy. Tonight was going to be phenomenal she could just tell.

"You have like 30 minutes! Slip on that dress! I'm sorry I can't see you off but I have plans with my family. Text me all about it later?" Tomoyo shouted as she rushed out the door.

Sakura smiled and waved to her friend running down the street. She leaned back against the door and then remembered she had to hurry.

* * *

Li was just finishing up. He wore a black fitted suit which laid open. He didn't like formal events thought they were too uptight about everything. Besides he was used to the conversations.

"I can't believe you are actually doing this." Yukito stated as he had his silver hair combed back into a sleek look by the stylist.

Li leaned into the mirror and brushed back both sides of his hair to make sure it was staying sleeked back. The top of his hair was slightly rustled upwards.

"Why do you say that?" Li replied uninterested in Yukito's explanation.

Eriol had his nose in a magazine and legs crossed as he overheard the two males speak.

"Well it's you. You hate events, standing out and women."

Li stopped and looked at Yukito with a blank look. He didn't care if that's what anyone thought of him. It was true he didn't like the spotlight. It grew weary on him and he didn't like women. Not in a bad sense, just the fact that they seemed to always want something else. Either it be fame, fortune or ownership.

"What is it about that girl?" Yukito asked as he looked tapped a curious finger on his cheek.

Li shrugged it off and looked back in the mirror. What was it about Sakura Kinomoto that didn't put off the cold hearted pop star? He thought to himself _it's got to be the fact that she's younger. She's naïve and this is just a fantasy for her. Yeah I'll just make it worth her while. _In truth he couldn't make up his mind. She was definitely more to him than just a young girl he met and the fact scared him. He would have to be on guard from now on.

"I'm ready." Li stated and walked out the doors.

* * *

No doubt about it there was a group of paparazzi once again outside the gates of the Kinomoto home waiting for the mystery girl to appear. Li's driver finally pulled up and rushed out to get Sakura.

She was a little disappointed to find the driver at the door but Li couldn't just come out with all the press around she supposed. She held her black coat tight at the open against her stomach and followed the driver to the car.

Once she entered the vehicle she turned to look at the handsome male beside her. She smiled and greeted him.

"How are you?" She asked gently not sure what to say.

He smiled at her briefly and then looked away without an answer. She was confused and decided he had a rough night or maybe he expected her to look better than she did and was unsatisfied. She was going to be presented as his first public relationship ever.

He pulled out his phone and began to toy with it ignoring her for most of the ride as she stared out the window wondering what could have gone wrong. He was so kind last night when he took her out.

Finally they arrived at the event. There was a red carpet and press everywhere. Sakura even saw some celebrities from TV shows she was currently viewing at home on weekends. The glam eased her mind off of Li's cold shoulder for a bit. She handed her coat to the driver revealing her bare cream colored shoulders and beautiful blue sparkling gown. Li looked around and then back at Sakura. He had to do a double take. She looked gorgeous. He could feel his throat swell up just a little and coughed slightly.

"Your dress is amazing." He whispered down to her by his side never looking directly at her. He was afraid his eyes would be glued to her flawless skin that was exposed.

She looked up at him slightly and then away towards a crowd of people. He was sending her a lot of mix signals she could not read. "Thank you."

Li lead her to his group members and manager who was already talking them up to a few reporters. Li put on a fake smile and then reached for Sakura's hand.

It caught her off guard. She did not expect him to hold her hand after their uncomfortable encounter in the car drive. None the less, it gave her goose bumps and her cheeks began to glow.

"Everyone this is Sakura, Li's girlfriend!" Clow shouted trying to obtain as much spotlight as possible towards his money makers. He was happy as can be from all the attention they were getting.

Li smiled at the wandering eyes. Sakura blushed as she reached to grab her forearm that was linked with Li's. It looked like an attempt to shield off the looks people were giving her.

Yukito brushed up against the other side of Li and grinned. He whispered into his team member's ear. "Boy, is she lovely tonight. If you aren't going to keep her could you let me know?"

Li looked over to the male who was at the same height. He glared at him with the most evil look for just a second to show his disapproval of Yukito's affections. Yukito stepped back and chuckled a little.

Out in the crowd they could hear a little voice growing. It was Meiling's screams. She was rushing to Li's presence.

"Let's go Eriol." Yukito said and Eriol followed in suit. They loathed that women and her annoying attraction to Li.

When Meiling saw Sakura in that dress and Li's hand intertwined with hers she nearly lost her cool and screamed. Thankfully there's something that matters to Meiling just as much as Li and that is her professional career. She decided this would be the best time to interview them in front of the group of people standing by.

"Do you mind answering some questions for POPSTARS convention?" Before they could deny she started.

"How long have you known each other?" Meiling asked with a hint of anger in her voice. The camera man next to her filmed intently. Meiling swung the mic in the couple's direction.

Sakura grew stage fright. She was not expecting this to happen so soon. She thought he would at least have told her some pointers but they hadn't talked the whole ride over.

"2 months!" Manager Clow shouted from beside Li.

Li could tell by the sudden wetness of Sakura's palm that she was getting nervous. He needed to think of a way to end the tension quickly.

"Yes we have mutual friends." Li tagged along.

"And how did you fall for the…extremely average looking gal?" Meiling said with such distaste.

Sakura looked up at Li slightly unsure of what to do. He caught her glimpse and looked down at her with the sweetest smile she had ever seen and for that moment she thought that he would kiss her. Was he trying to kiss her? He locked eyes with her and stared for what seemed like forever and slowly approached her face. She was so lost in thought and totally forgot where they stood because in that moment he looked as if he was genuinely interested in her.

* * *

**End to Chapter 4!**

It was getting too long so once again I had to cut it short. Hopes to update soon! Stay tuned to see what Meiling does to our sweet innocent Sakura next!


	5. Chapter 4 Part 2

**Authors Note: **Thanks everyone for the views, reviews, favorites and follows they are what drive me! I am very proud of this fanfic! Please continue to support it and leave reviews to help motivate me. Also I thought I ended chapter 4 odd so here is the end to chapter 4. Kind of like a part 2.

**Chapter 4 part 2**

Li could not look away from her. He knew it was a good thing to not look at her for the rest of the night. Before things could get more intense an announcer climbed onto the giant stage in front of the large crowd diverting their views.

"And now for the first performance of the night…N….V…R!" The man in the black tux shouted into the mic.

"You didn't tell me we would be singing." Li said to Clow who was about to escape to find the other two band mates.

"Yeah well they wanted to make you the main event so I said yes."

Li turned to glare at the plank man with his long black hair tied back. Clow smiled brightly at him and then skedaddled.

Sakura looked up at Li's back for a few seconds before he turned back to her.

"I'll be right back." He murmured unethical words about his manager as he walked up to the stage.

Yukito and Eriol soon joined. They had 3 stools set on stage and no instruments meaning the performance would be vocals only.

Sakura looked up at her favorite boy group, N.V.R. Yukito, the tall handsome and graceful one. He always had the girls swarming over him. Yukito was voted number one male with best looks. Eriol, the more intelligent one who graduated top in his class but decided music was his passion so he skipped college and went straight into the entertainment business. Other than that information he lives a very private life so no one knows much about him. And then there was her prince, Li Syaoran. He is the leader of N.V.R. and was just an average male who was discovered because of his talents. Sakura locked eyes with him briefly before he looked away. Almost as if he was ashamed to be looking at her. It worried her a little but then the music started and Li began to sing. Sakura was mesmerized. Li's voice was like an angel. Not only was this the first time she saw them live in person but she was so close. There were only a few groups of people in front of her. She could list everything about Li at that moment in detail. She made sure to take mental screen snaps of everything she was experiencing at that instant so she could remember this day forever.

Our bitter princess Meiling stood a little ways from behind some taller business men. She stared at Sakura's back as if she were tossing knives. _What does he see in her? I am so much better! She really pisses me off. _A male server carrying red wine was walking by and Meiling thought of an evil scheme. She began to walk towards the male server as he was passing by Sakura and then pretended to stumble putting her weight onto the server who went tumbling sideways into Sakura's back. Sakura stumbled forward in horror and yelped. Her back was soaked and she stood there crouched and her jaw open wide. Everyone turned to stare at her and murdered. Meiling smirked and made her escape into the crowd.

"Miss I'm so sorry." The waiter apologized as he picked up his broken glasses off the floor.

Photos were being taken left and right. Sakura's face lit red as she stood up straight and her eyes began to fill with tears. Before she could take a step to flee there was Li pushing through the crowd. She looked at him trying her best to keep her bottom lip from quivering. Once Li made it to her side he took off his jacket and swung it across her shoulders and rushed her to the indoor restrooms nearby.

"Are you ok? What happened? Sakura…" He mumbled all his concerns together.

Sakura quivered a little from the cold she felt from the dampness that sunk through her dress.

"I'm fine…Li this is a women's restroom."

"I don't care. Turn around." He took his jacket off and wet a paper towel and started wiping the wine off her back.

It was only a few seconds later that reality hit. Sakura blushed, for a different reason other than embarrassment, as she watched Li gently wipe away at her shoulders. His disarray was adorable and she couldn't help but feel a little warmth in her heart. He began to slow unsure of what he was doing anymore. Her skin was so intoxicating to him. He swore he could stare at her shoulders forever. In his mind he just wanted to help her and ease the pain of the embarrassment she felt. He stopped once he noticed she wasn't turning her gaze.

Li threw the towel onto the sink counter and began.

"What happened? I saw Meiling by you. Did she do this?" He asked with a hint of anger.

"I don't know…It happened all so quickly."

There were some knocks at the bathroom door which caught their attention.

"Come on I'll take you home." He said softly as he hung his jacket over her shoulders again.

Sakura was upset that she ruined his night and that her dress which was her first gift from Li might be ruined forever but, the fact that he was so alarmed and willing to help her showed that he is a sweet man. But why was he so cold to her all day? She ignored the question and followed him out to the car. At least he helped her from crying in front of all those people.

* * *

Meanwhile the party went on. Meiling had been lurking around the event and had not seen Sakura around for a while and assumed her planned worked. She had sent that nobody home for the day. "Now I can find Li." She smiled and looked for him but she could not find him. Soon she came upon Yukito.

"Hey! You!"

Yukito could recognize that voice in a crowd, which he did and began to speed off until she caught up to him.

"Where's Li?" She asked with a bitchy tone.

"He left. With Sakura." He said with a smirk towards the black haired female in front of him.

"What?!" Meiling nearly shouted.

"Looks like whatever you were trying to do did not work."

"What do you mean?"

"I saw what you did. I'm pretty sure Li did as well. If you like the guy so much why don't you just try leaving him alone."

Meiling scoffed at Yukito's comment and held her head high as she walked off. Yukito smiled at the woman who was leaving.

"Wow…good luck buddy."

* * *

They sat side by side in the back seat of the car parked outside Sakura's home for about five minutes. No one was sure of what to say and how to end the night.

"I'm sorry I ruined your event." Sakura said gently as they sat next to each other in the back seat of Li's car.

Li turned to look at her almost in anger. How could she think she ruined his night? Was she really this nice all the time?

"You didn't ruin anything." He said as if he was annoyed with her.

"If anything you made it a little better."

Sakura giggled a little and then it turned into a laugh.

"What?" He turned to face her in bewilderment.

"Me getting drenched in alcohol made your night better?" She smiled at him.

He was lost in her smile. It was different but in a good way. Like a genuine smile which he had not seen in ages.

"That's not what I meant. I meant…." He continued to stare and ran off track with his comment. Her smile was captivating and he slowly leaned towards her to get a better view.

Sakura leaned back a little and looked at him with curious eyes. Her smile now gone. She really wanted to know what he was going to say.

"What did you mean?"

Li snapped out of his daze and then sat up. "I meant that you helped me in getting out of the event early. I hate those things."

Sakura looked down with a fake smile. That's all he thought about her? That she was a good excuse to leave early?

Li instantly regretted the words he chose as soon as they left his mouth. But it was probably for the best since he didn't want to lead her on.

"I hope we can be friends Sakura." He said in hopes to recover only to make matters worse.

Sakura bit her bottom lip from letting her mouth open. Of course they would just be friends. Did she actually think he would end up with her? She smiled at him again and then nodded. She understood perfectly what he meant.

"Of course Li. Have a good night." And with that she left the car and ran inside. Her heart was broken into pieces as she was just friend zoned by the man she fantasized about for years.

Li sat there alone for a few more minutes in silence. "Damn…" He felt bad for what he had just done because she obviously was kind to him. He didn't need to say a bunch of stupid stuff to her.

* * *

He couldn't sleep all night. He felt pretty bad about how he had left things with Sakura the night before. It was about six in the morning and he sat up in bed. "Why is a girl bothering me so much?" He thought about the trials that occurred the night before and stopped once he remembered how her shoulders felt underneath his hands. He shook his head and got out of bed. "I need to go for a jog."

He went for more than a jog. It was about an hour later and Li somehow arrived in front of Sakura's house. There was a little gate that blocked off the front yard of her home and the sidewalk. It reminded him a lot of his old home with his family when he was younger. He pulled his hoody on tight to make sure it wouldn't fly off so no one could recognize him.

He watched for a few more minutes and then began to walk away only to find Sakura walking home. Li panicked. Should he walk up to her? But then she would know he was there? Who cares though? He wanted to apologize for last night anyways. Before he could take another step forward he noticed a tall male figure walking quickly behind Sakura. Li jumped behind the nearest bush which caused his arms to be scraped by the sharp twigs. He grimaces as he looked at the two approaching.

"Sakura!" The male grabbed Sakura's forearm as he caught up.

Sakura turned around and gave him a glare. "What more do you want Yue?"

Yue stood before her towering. He was angry and emotional and upset. "I want you back."

"Ha! You lost that chance when I found out you were dating other women."

_Oh it's the cheating ex. _Li assumed as he stared intently.

"And I'm sorry it's over. What about you? You're dating Li Syaoran now? That's got to be a joke."

Sakura shook with anger. Not only because she didn't want to be around Yue at the moment but also the fact that he was right. It was all a scheme to clear Li's name of having young girls in his dressing room.

"It's none of your business."

Yue grabbed her other arm and held both of them. "I don't care. I just want you back please."

Li listened hoping she would continue to tell him to go away but instead he watched as she grabbed his hand and dragged him to her home. Li was confused and sighed. It was none of his business but he had to try his best from jumping out the bushes and running up to them and grabbing Sakura and shaking some sense into her.

* * *

Once they were inside her home and out of his sight he climbed out of the bushes and started to walk away and dialing for his driver to pick him up.

On the drive back to his hotel he thought about a lot of things.

"Here is all the stuff you ever bought me."

Sakura said as she lugged a box of stuffed animals and dried flowers to Yue who stood in her living room.

"Now get out. I never want to see you again." She stated with tears in her eyes.

Yue looked at her with sadness on his face. He knew that he had lost her and he held so much regret. He bent down to pick up the box as Sakura walked around him to open the door for him and then shut it behind him. She pressed her back up against the door and began to cry as she slowly slid down the front door.

**End of Chapter 4 Part 2!**

Reviews please! What did you like? What did you not like? Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: **So I am trying to update asap so we can get this story closed and then I can possibly start a new story! I have a great new idea. Glad you guys have been enjoying the story thus far!

Chapter 5

**Two Days Later**

Sakura starred out of the window at the trees while sitting in her mathematics class. She was fairly good at math so at times she would take the period off to think. Her life had been changed completely in the past few days due to meeting her prince, Li Syaoran. Recently he had been distant and she couldn't think of a reason why other then maybe their short relationship had ended.

The class bell rang and all of the students fanned out of the room. Tomoyo, Sakura's bestfriend ran inside the small room.

"Did you see him yesterday?" Tomoyo nearly shouted.

Sakura smiled at her frantic friend and shook her head. "Nope. I guess we are done."

Tomoyo frowned, "Noooo!"

Sakura shrugged with a smile hoping it would disguise her sadness of the thought of the fake relationship ending already.

"Boo, let's go get some dumplings." Tomoyo smiled and started out the door.

Sakura slowly followed with a heaviness in her chest. "I'm just going to go home. I'm not feeling well."

Tomoyo knew Sakura well enough to know she needed sometime alone and nodded.

* * *

Sakura held on both ends of her back pack as she walked down an alley that was a shortcut through the city to her home in the suburbs. She usually took a cab or the bus but today she wanted to have some fresh air.

"Why hasn't he come by? He must be avoiding me. Did I embarrass him last time? That must be it." Sakura discussed with herself.

After a few minutes of walking she decided to take a detour to the giant hotel Yue had taken her to for a date. She stared up at the giant hotel causing her head to almost tilt all the way back. The place where she ended her first love and met her prince. She wondered if he was still staying there.

The city streets were full of people buzzing around. It was now around five in the afternoon. She decided to take the bus home from where she was currently but, stopped for some frozen yogurt. There was a cute little shop where not many people went since it was locally owned by an old couple.

The door rung like a gentle bell sound.

"Hi! Welcome to FroYozen!"

Sakura smiled at the cashier and went straight to tasting. Soon after she heard the door ring and a stranger stood behind her. There was so many other flavors to try why were they waiting behind her? She thought and turned to look. There stood a towering silver haired male wearing a hat and a hoodie over it.

"YUKITO!" Sakura shouted in shock.

"Shh!"

Sakura pouted. "Sorry, what are you doing here?"

"Getting frozen yogurt, I just happen to see you walk in." He gave a sly grin.

She blushed a little and then realized they were standing really close to one another and slipped from his view to his side. Yukito chuckled and then proceeded to get some ice cream to taste.

They both got their cups full and Yukito paid for their deserts as they rang up.

"Thank you."

"No problem, what are you doing now?" He asked curiously.

"Taking the bus home."

"Why don't I drive you?"

"Mmm it's ok…"

"Great, I parked over here." He said as he took a spoon full of ice cream.

Sakura smiled and followed him. It was hard to say no to him. Was it his charms that were coming into effect? Sakura had heard the rumors about the charming bachelor Yukito. He was a year older then Li, making him 21 years old. Yukito was known for his flirtatious ways. Sakura was never attracted to him as a celebrity but he seemed like a nice guy.

* * *

"So how do I get there?"

"Oh yeah…if you take this street straight for about another mile then we will be in my neighborhood."

Yukito snuck a few peaks at Sakura from time to time. He thought she looked very innocent and pretty for an average girl. He could tell she would blossom into a beautiful women. _Li has no idea what he has. _

"You seemed troubled. Is everything alright?" Yukito asked while looking at the road.

"Yeah everything's fine."

"Li hasn't visited in a while huh?"

Sakura turned to look at the male.

Yukito looked back at her. They locked eyes for a moment and then Sakura pulled away focusing on the road again.

"Don't worry, he's just been…figuring things out." Yukito joked.

"I'm not worried," Sakura lied.

"Right…well here we are."

Yukito pulled over to the side of her house. He turned to look at her. She sat there nervously not looking at him.

"Thank you again."

He nodded and smiled. Sakura grabbed the door handle and was startled when Yukito gently touched her forearm. She slowly turned to look at him. He wanted her to notice him a little more before she left. There was something about her…it was cute. He reached up to her shoulder to grab a small strand of brown hair that was on the wrong side of her shoulder but before he could do so the passenger door swung open.

Sakura was once again startled as she turned to look at her right side. There crouched nearly face to face with her was Li. He looked a little upset and had a hint of anger. Sakura was extremely excited inside to see him again and did her best to try and contain herself.

"Yukito. Sakura." He said as he eyed each person while stating their names.

Yukito grinned and moved all body parts to his side of the vehicle. "Well I'll see you later Sakura. It was fun."

Sakura nodded and smiled in agreement although she wasn't sure what he was trying to do earlier. She was about to get very embarrassed from his closeness. Thank goodness Li saved her. Thank goodness Li showed up in her life again period.

Sakura stepped out of the car and Li slammed the door shut harder then was needed. Yukito sped off in his sports car.

"What were you guys doing?" Li questioned trying his hardest not to sound too curious.

"Oh we got froyo." Sakura said as she held up her melted cup.

"Sakura, I think it's best you don't hang around too many guys. We don't want to give the press the wrong impression."

Sakura knew exactly what he was saying. However, was there a hint of jealousy she detected? No way.

"Oh yes of course. We just ran into each other." She reassured him.

He nodded and scratched the back of his head while avoiding any eye contact. Sakura stood still holding her melted cup in her cold hands.

"Can we exchange phone numbers?" He tried asking casually.

Sakura blushed a little and nodded. She was very willing to give him her number. She reached for her phone in her back pack and then handed it to him. He entered his number and called his cell and waited for a ring before giving the device back to her.

"Thanks. I guess I'll be going."

"Was there a reason why you came by?" Sakura asked.

_Shit. What do we say?! _

"Um. There's a store…nearby that I like so I decided to just stop by and check on you." He lied. He knew he had been avoiding her. Ever since he saw her and touched her at the event he'd been a little off and then for him to catch her letting her ex-boyfriend into her home he was even more confused.

"Oh ok, well see you later." She hoped.

"See ya." He said and then turned his back to her.

* * *

He showered and then laid back onto the bed in the giant room. Recently his manager, Clow had purchased a house in the city so that the band mates could all live together while they spent their time in Japan. It seems that with his relationship getting so much attention Clow decided to ride it out to see how much attraction they could get before leaving for Korea next.

Li grabbed his cell and held it over his face. He almost dropped it on his face but caught it just in time. "Fuck." He cursed in relief of not getting smashed.

Unlocking his phone he checked his text messages. There were about 5 missed messages from Meiling and a few messages back and forth from his mother and his manager. Other than that there was nothing. It was sad.

_Should I text her first? _He thought. After a few minutes of debating he remembered he had some free time that week. Maybe he should invite her over to get to know her better.

_**Li Syaoran: **__Hey, are you free Friday?_

_**Sakura: **__Yes_

_**Li Syaoran: **__Would you like to come over to my new home? _

There was a few minutes that passed by before the next text.

_**Sakura: **__Yea sounds fun._

_**Li Syaoran: **__Great, I'll pick you up in the afternoon_

_**Sakura: **__Ok_

_**Li Syaoran: **__Good night Sakura_

_**Sakura: **__Good night Li._

He put his phone on the nightstand and smiled. For a moment he was a little nervous and excited. He had not felt this feeling in a while.

Sakura was giggling when she got a text from Li. She was so excited. She couldn't believe he was really texting her and was invited to his home! It was like a dream all over again. Sure she was still confused as to why he avoided her for a few days but that couldn't stop her happiness at the moment. Even if they could just be friends she would be happy in the end, or so she thought. Our little heroine fell asleep with a smile on her face that night.

**End of Chapter 5!**

What is Yukito up to? And is Li Syaroan starting to have some feelings for Sakura?! Stay tuned!


	7. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: **So happy from all the great feedback! Have a good weekend guys!

Chapter 6.

* * *

**Thursday.**

Sakura was so anxious to see Li's home. She couldn't wait! The more she learned about him the more she was falling and it scared her because she knew she and he would never become a reality. They were just faking a relationship after all.

Still, the past few days has been great. Li and Sakura would share the occasional photo exchange via text message and he even posted a photo of her looking cute on his twitter page which caused quite a commotion. He was almost a real boyfriend.

Tomoyo interlocked arms with Sakura and hummed as they walked home together.

"Wait, so you ran into Yukito?" Tomoyo asked.

"Yeah he was really weird."

"Like how weird?"

Sakura tilted her head and wrinkled her eyebrows. "Hmm I don't know. I still haven't figured it out."

"Wouldn't it be crazy if he liked you?" Tomoyo asked with a large smile.

Sakura giggled at her friend and pulled away. "Yeah right."

Sakura's phone went off with a little text noise.

"Ohh is that Li!"

Sakura grinned and nodded.

_**Li Syaoran: **__My driver will come to pick you up tomorrow._

_**Sakura: **__Ok. See you tomorrow._

"Ugh you are so lucky! I'm happy for you. You deserve someone like Li after that trash you dumped…" Tomoyo covered her mouth. She exposed a little more than she meant. She knew how hurt her best friend was.

Sakura looked away not knowing how to react. Of course she was still sad about how things ended with Yue but there was nothing she could do to fix it. He had ruined their relationship.

"It's ok Tomoyo. He was trash." Sakura said with a bitter feeling.

"Let's go get froyo!"

Sakura smiled and agreed with her silly purple haired friend.

* * *

**Friday.**

"Where the hell is Li?" Clow stated towards Eriol and Yukito.

The two younger males were seated in their chairs in front of mirrors getting prepped for an interview.

"You didn't hear. Li's taking the day off." Eriol replied.

"This is so typical of him to just bail!"

Yukito turned in his chair and grinned. "He's got some kind of date planned with Sakura."

The tall silver hair male overheard Li speaking on the phone with Sakura the other night. He seemed different the last few days. Yukito never seen Li smile so much at anything. It was random things now that would interest him.

"Wait what?!" Clow shouted. He swung his arms in the air meaning for all the employees to exit.

"Yeah, just them two at the house." Yukito enticed him.

It was true he didn't like the idea of the two alone but he couldn't do much about it. But maybe Clow could.

"Pack your bags, we are going back home. Better yet, we are throwing a party tonight! It can be a house warming party." Clow grinned like a mastermind.

He planned on inviting press and any near celebrities so that his boys could have photos of their fame. Clow was too business driven, but truth be told he just really believed in them and knew they one day could be number one.

Yukito chuckled as he swung his duffle bag over his broad shoulders and headed out. Eriol shook his head and followed in suit.

* * *

Sakura exit the car to a beautiful mansion. It was huge. Almost more than half as big as the hotel she initially meant Li in. "Wooooo." She awed.

She put on her favorite lace nude colored dress that came down to her knee and some dark brown ankle leather booties. Her makeup was minimal since she wasn't great at applying products and she actually curled her hair herself.

The driver walked Sakura to the door where Li stood leaning against the door frame with his hands in his jean pockets. He looked very nice himself. He had on a black graphic long sleeve which was scrunched at the elbows and his hair was a sexy mess.

As she approached him she mouthed the word 'wow'. "This is where you live?" She smiled and asked when she got in ears reach of him.

He nodded and chuckled a little at her adorableness. Not thinking he took a step towards her and gave her a hug. She was a little shocked but instead of panicking she hugged him back and began to giggle a little with her face pressed up against his upper chest. He leaned away and looked at her. "Did I do something wrong?"

She shook her head and smiled. He led her into the house. Her eyes wondered everywhere. The whole place looked like the purist white and there was a piano next to the fireplace in the living room.

He showed her the white dining room and the amazing flower garden in the back yard and then took her upstairs to the bedrooms.

"This is my room." He said as he pushed the door open with her in front.

She couldn't believe it. Here she was standing in front of Li Syaoran's room. A moment she has dreamt about so many times. She took a few steps in and he followed watching her facial expressions as she absorbed everything. He figured she was a fan of his for a while from the pocket mirror and her fan girl moments that she was unaware she had.

The walls were painted blue just like his favorite color and his bed was white along with the beautiful guitar in the corner. The room was as big as her house. He had bookshelves and a desk. Sakura thought the room was amazing and was quite jealous.

"I'll trade you my house for this room." She joked causing him to laugh.

She smiled at the sound of his laughter. He was a lot more approachable in her opinion compared to last week's event. Li slowly made his way to the bed where he sat and looked at her just standing there in the middle of his room. Why was he trying to fight his interest in Sakura? She was obviously a good person and something in her quietness and how they met made him even more intrigued with her.

He patted the spot beside him and she sat down next to him. She looked down at her boots and played around with her shoes. Li looked at her and continued smiling.

"Sorry if I was cold to you recently. A lot has been on my mind and then I saw you with…"

Sakura turned to look at him with wrinkled brows.

"Saw me with who?"

"Nothing."

Finally they locked eyes and neither one could look away. His hand slowly wiggled to meet hers on the bed and then he looked down at her lush lips.

Sakura blushed as she watched his eyes divert and then looked down. He slowly leaned towards what he eyed and then Sakura's eyes shut. Li's lips brushed against her lips just the slightest until the doorbell rang. Sakura jumped back nearly falling off the bed but thankfully she caught herself. Li brushed a hand through his hair and sighed.

"Sorry let me see who that is." He smiled at her and grinned once he saw how frazzled she looked.

Neither could believe what just happened once Li left the room.

"Oh my...calm down!" Sakura shouted softly to herself. Her face was red.

Li ran down the stairs and opened the front door. "What!..."

"Hi." There stood Yukito and Eriol with a big grin on their faces.

"What are you guys doing home?"

Eriol left the room to the kitchen to grab a drink.

"What are you talking about Li, we live here." Yukito played.

Li sighed as he ignored Yukito's comment and continued back up the stairs to where he left Sakura.

"Oh we forgot to tell you, Clow's planning a party and it starts in…" He checked his pretend watch on his wrist, "five minutes."

Yukito chuckled as he followed Eriol into the kitchen.

Li's face grew gray. _That old man! _Li ran up the stairs and there sitting frozen was a short haired brunette. He didn't want to end their day but it was for the best if he got her out of there immediately. Knowing his manager he had something up his sleeve.

"Sorry something came up. I have to get you home. Is that ok?"

She was sad her night was already coming to an end but nothing could ruin her day after what just happened.

"It's fine."

"I'll walk you out."

They walked out into the loft area and there stood an enthusiastic manager.

"Sakura! What a pleasure to meet you again! Where are you guys going?"

"Sakura's going home." Li said with no excitement in his tone what so ever. He was not going to play with Clow.

"Oh no but we are about to have a house warming party! Sakura can't go she's your public girlfriend!" He diverted his sparkling eyes to the short female.

Sakura bit her bottom lip. She was a little confused with the situation.

"She's leaving."

The doorbell rang and Clow jumped.

"Our first guest! The cater is already set up and Sakura is the start tonight, not you Li." He stated as he ran down the stairs to greet people.

Li sighed and shut his eyes in frustration. How could a simple hang out turn out so bad? What he didn't know was that the night could get worse.

Li unconsciously grabbed Sakura's hand as he bit back his anger. His team had ruined his night.

Sakura looked up at Li and giggled a little. He looked down at her astonished.

"What?"

She shook her head and smiled. "You look cute."

He let go of her hand and felt the heat rise in his cheeks. His gaze averted to the ceiling. Sakura sucked in a deep breath and built her courage to reach for his hand. He looked back down at her and smiled as he felt her warmth back in his.

"Well I guess we could party for a little while."

* * *

"Li I didn't know you liked them so young." An American celebrity said in English to Li.

Li laughed back at his old friend shook his head. "She's cute right?"

Sakura looked up at Li since all she understood was 'cute'. The American smiled and nodded. She was amazed at how many people it took to fill up the huge living area. Even the garden space was full. Every person she and Li met seemed to be really nice and she was glad because it made her less nervous.

There was one person who wasn't so nice there that night however. Meiling. She was like a leech that Li couldn't shake. The thin black haired female stalked up to the couple in the middle of the room.

"Hi Li."

Li looked at Meiling without answering. Sakura looked away to avoid Meiling's death view.

"Can I talk to you in private?"

Li sighed and then chugged the rest of his juice and then turned to Sakura and quickly kissed her forehead. Anyone who saw gasped along with Meiling being the loudest. Photos were snapping from every corner. Sakura stood there in shock. _Did he just do that? In front of everyone? _

Her face lit up as he chuckled and then walked towards the garden and Meiling clung to his every step whining the whole way.

Sakura stood there alone for a few minutes before Yukito appeared before her.

"Li is a lucky guy."

Sakura smiled up at him and then looked down at the floor turning her gaze into the crowd.

"You look very nice tonight Sakura."

She smiled again. "Thank you."

"Would you like a drink?" He asked.

She shook her head. Instead she was more concerned with where Meiling and Li went off to. Yukito could sense it.

"Don't worry. Li doesn't have any feelings for Meiling. They've been like this for a long time."

Sakura looked up at the handsome male. "I'm not worried. It's not like he and I are a real couple anyways."

Yukito wanted more than nothing to charm her and make her his. She was just so adorable standing there all shy and quite even with a party of celebrities in the background. She was so focused on Li and Yukito yearned for the same affection. He had only known of women who wanted him for the moment and for a time it was enough but he wanted to experience new things, like love. Maybe there was more than one lonely pop star in this story.

"Can you help me find Li, I want to go home."

Yukito nodded and he walked her out to the garden. They slowly made their way around the small mini bush maze until they got to the center where Meiling and Li stood. They seemed to have been in an argument, well Meiling was at least.

"Li who is this girl? Really?"

He sat down on the stone bench and looked down at the pebble floor.

"You all of a sudden have a girlfriend?"

Meiling began to tear up after feeling defeated.

"Don't cry. You won't look pretty anymore." He said emotionless.

There was obviously something that happened between the two. Li was a little to lenient on some of the stuff Meiling pulled.

"You used to think I was pretty all the time. Tell me the truth you're just pretending to date her to keep me away aren't you? I can tell."

Li looked up at her in anger and stood up.

"I like her." He could not believe he admit it. Even if it was a small step towards feelings for a female.

"So you admit it, you're not really dating her?" Meiling wiped at her fake tears.

"Who cares, this has nothing to do with her. She's just a random girl I found who was crying and I helped her. You on the other case…"

Sakura's leg all of a sudden gave in and she went tumbling to the ground. Thankfully Yukito was behind her to catch her and pick her up before she could touch the cold hard floor. She stood there with tears in her eyes. It was all so much for her. Who was Meiling really to Li? And just some random girl? It stung like a searing knife in her chest. Even though she knew it was probably true she couldn't believe she was hearing these things come from the man who she dreamt about her whole teenage life.

"Sakura….?" Li peaked out into the darkness. It was hard to see with the sun gone and the moon only to light up the outdoors.

"Take me home." Sakura begged Yukito not looking up at him.

He looked down at her with sorrow.

"Are you sure…?"

"Please."

Yukito helped her out of the garden and to his car parked in the guest garage.

"Aw is she upset because she heard the truth?"

Meiling taunted after Sakura's back.

Li whipped his gaze back to Meiling. She had never seen him so anger.

"You and I will never be anything Meiling. I'm sorry that I too saved you once and you took my kindness too far. I don't ever want to see you again."

"But Li…" Meiling started.

"No, I want you to leave and never look for me again."

And with that left her in the garden in a hurry to catch up to Sakura and Yukito. Meiling slowly slumped to the cold hard pebble stone floor and cried while holding herself.

* * *

Chapter 6 END

**Hope you enjoyed this DRAMA filled chapter!**


	8. Chapter 7

**AN: So I should be sleeping right now since I have work tomorrow but I can't! I just can't! I need to finish this fanfic and I am going to power through it! I promise. **

**One Week Later**

"_Sakura Kinomoto caught leaving the N.V.R. house party crying! Looks like there's trouble in paradise!"_

"The lead singer of N.V.R. once again shows up to an event without his girlfriend, Sakura Kinomoto!"

"Li Syaoran is back on the market ladies…and gentlemen!"

All leading titles on articles and magazines laid out on the dining table where Li was having breakfast.

"Very funny guys…" He said as he continued to eat his cereal avoiding eye contact with the gossip pile.

Yukito and Eriol walked into the kitchen with grins on their faces. Anytime Li had bad press it was hilarious to them since he was the lease most likely to even leave the house unless the manager forced him to.

The grey haired male grabbed a cup full of juice and walked over to the table where the brunette was having his breakfast. He took a sip of his tart liquid and picked up a magazine. "Huh. I wonder what happened?" He joked causing Eriol to laugh in the background and spit up some water. Yukito turned around to laugh at the other male. Li ignored the duo all together.

He finished his breakfast as quick as he could and then walked out of the kitchen and back up the stairs to lock himself in his room.

"Aww come on, you know we are on your side!" Yukito shouted after the quiet male exiting.

But that was false. Yukito wanted more than anything to be there for his friend and bandmate but he too wanted Sakura to notice him. This put him in a tough predicament. Something about her was different that drew his attention and he knew Li never fooled around with women so she was definitely something special if she caught his attention as well.

**Flashback: That One Night**

Yukito and Sakura sat in the car silently outside her house. Both of them not knowing what to say, especially Yukito. He looked at his hand on his gear shifter and the distance to Sakura's equally pale hand on her lap. Should he grab her hand? Should he try and console her?

"Thank you again for the ride." She tried sounding tough and no longer in pain.

He turned to look at her and then reached for her hand. She jumped in her seat and turned back to look at him. Her dark green eyes catching his hazel ones.

"Don't be upset Sakura. Li didn't mean what he said. I know him and you have made him act very differently over these past few weeks."

She turned her gaze to her lap and tried to smile when she turned to face him who was still holding onto her hand.

"Thank you Yukito." She said as she pulled away gently and escaped out of the car.

He watched her walk away into her home before driving off. That night he too felt for her and didn't go until the next morning.

Li slammed the door behind him and free fell back onto his king size bed and help his phone in front of his face. This was one of his favorite lazy positions. He scrolled through his usual Instagram and Twitter hoping a message from her would appear magically. Beginning to feel frustrated he sat up and opened his text messages to review Sakura's last chain to him before she stopped replying for the hundredth time.

**Li Syaoran:** Sakura I'm so sorry. Please give me the chance to explain.

_No Reply For 1 Whole Day_

**Sakura: **It's ok I understand. I don't want to impose on your life anymore. Let's just end things here. I'm sorry for all the problems I caused for you and your career.

That one stung him a bit.

**Li Syaoran: **You don't understand. Please I just need to talk to you in person.

She never replied afterwards.

He sighed as he gripped his phone tight in his palm and grimaced. He knew he hurt her with his words but he didn't mean for them to sound so harsh. He just needed the chance to explain himself to her.

"Sakura? Are you ok?" The purple haired female asked her friend the same question daily since the incident.

Sakura was usually staring off into space most of the time these days.

"Oh yeah I'm fine." She flashed a fake smile to reassure her best friend.

"You don't seem fine."

Sakura ignored her.

The class bell rang and the students were released. The past few days have been hell. Sakura could hear people whispering about her all the time to the point where it was normal to expect everyone's gazes on her as soon as she walked into a room.

She tied her hair into a quick pony tail and headed out of the door as quick as possible. Tomoyo tried to keep up. The halls were crowded and of course their eyes wondered towards the brunette. Sakura ignored all gazes as she focused on the exits towards the outside.

When she finally made it out there was a huge crowd gathered in the front of the building. She looked quickly through the crowd but it was too packed so she turned the opposite direction and bumped into her friend.

"Isn't that Li's car?" Tomoyo asked with squinted eyes at the crowd.

Sakura turned back around quickly to review the scene. It was his car! What would she do!? She had been trying to avoid his texts and calls. What was he doing here?

From the corner of her eye she could see a figure standing up against the wall staring at her. She turned to look at the person and to her surprise it was Yue, her ex. He tilted his head while looking at her as if to see if she would let him speak with her. She began to walk towards his direction before another figure came to block off her path.

"Great." Sakura froze in her steps.

"Glad to see you as well Sakura." An all too familiar voice announced.

Sakura straightened her back and then took a deep breath before looking up at the male. He was even more hot than before. She noticed he had slight highlights in his hair now to accent his brown natural color. She had been keeping up with N.V.R. news and knew he was promoting a new music video at the moment.

"Can I have a word with you in my car?"

She took another breath and nodded. Li saw the male by the building and was not too happy to show up when the silver haired male was also there. Without even thinking he grabbed her hand with his free hand and shoved his other into his jean pocket and glared at Yue before pulling her to his car.

When they entered the vehicle Li was pretty upset. He wanted to tell her how crappy that guy was and that she shouldn't associate herself with him anymore, but then again who was he to talk? He too had hurt her and in front of an audience.

"Why is it that you're always being chased by other men when I see you?" He whispered letting out a little frustration.

She turned to look at him and was confused.

"What are you talking about?"

"There's always a guy around you. Somewhere."

She scoffed at his comment. "Me? What about you? You always have Meiling chasing _you_!"

He ignored her comment and looked away.

"That's over now." He said softly trying to get back on track of what he wanted to say.

He turned back to her and looked her in the eyes. "I'm sorry about that night Sakura. I never meant to hurt you."

She looked up at him blushing slightly from her predicament.

"You're not just some random girl. Y-you…" He hesitated for a moment. It was hard for him to speak on his emotions. "You bring a different type of joy into my life and I never want that feeling to go away."

She blushed even more and then turned away. "You mean that?"

He nodded and hoped it would make her feel better and make her talk to him again. He meant every word.

"That's sweet." She smiled at him.

He smiled slightly back at her and then his smile faded.

"I also came here today to tell you that I'm leaving Japan to go to Korea."

Her smile disappeared as well and she nodded her acknowledgement. "Oh yeah you're promoting your new song."

He was glad to hear she still kept some interest in him. Finally, they arrive outside her house. The rest of the ride was quiet. They both turned to each other at the same time.

"You go first." She said.

He looked into her cheerful green eyes and knew she was what he needed. She made him happy and she kept him grounded. Before he was bored with life and never spoke or left his hotels. Now he wanted to show her all the great things he had experienced. He wanted to give her some joy as well.

"I know this might be asking a lot but, will you come with me to Korea? At least for a few days?" He asked with a smile.

Her eyes grew big and she smiled. It felt as if he had put a band aid over her heart again and she was cured of her pain.

**CHAPTER 7 END**

**Hope you guys liked it!**


End file.
